


Ferret and Fox: On the Balcony

by maplemooh



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Previous Relationship, Public Sex, fan-made character, sex on a balcony, sex with clothing on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplemooh/pseuds/maplemooh
Summary: Before the seige, Prince Vanden and his private royal guard get very personal.
Relationships: Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party), Renard/Faron (Life of the Party)
Kudos: 22





	Ferret and Fox: On the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write this after the Fan Discord for LotP had a particularly spicy Friday conversation during the COVID-19 breakout/isolation. Thanks to all that helped inspired this piece, including the use of our own fan-made character, Faron, who was designed to be Prince Vanden's lover before the seige of the castle in Mirrortail.

In all fairness to Faron, the Prince had said to ‘surprise him’.

It had started when the Prince dismissed the guards from their posts in his room and outside his door. Faron had, of course, ignored those commands as the Prince’s warden, appointed by the Captain of the Guard herself, Jocelyn D’Fabron. He would have to be dismissed by Prince Vanden by name or title before leaving the room.

Of course, Faron knew these signs. This hadn’t been the first time that Vanden wanted more privacy than what was normally appointed to a member of the royal family. The tall elven man was privy to more information than most of the other guards in the castle.

He’d been assigned to Prince Vanden’s personal guard about a year ago. If asked, the warden would describe his Prince as very private, fair, and direct. Originally, he figured the Captain had given him this assignment due to his dedication and professional mannerism.

Now, he thought the Captain did it for very different reasons, if it was the Captain who picked him at all.

The tension, most likely not felt by any other person in the room save for the Prince and his warden, hung thickly like a perfume in the room as the royal guard filed out through the grand doors. Faron was already buzzing, excitement pricking at the back of his neck, sending shoots down his spine and legs, tightening up his chest and making him just slightly lightheaded.

The guardsman shut the doors behind the men, their wooden frames creaking with the movement and the weight. He stood for a moment, quiet and using his heightened awareness to listen to the footsteps fade down the stone hallways, further and further away from the two of them.

The Prince wasted no time, “Your armour. Take it off,” he commanded, and Faron was only too happy to oblige, setting his chest piece, chainmail and rapier on one of the many tables around the room, leaving him just in his undershirt, breeches and boots.

“Now,” Vanden’s cheeks began to turn pink - Faron knew his ears and shoulders would also take on the hue shortly, “Surprise me.”

The kisses started gently enough. The silvery-haired elf wanting to work his partner in this up a bit, get him to a frenzy where he couldn’t think straight anymore. Once the Prince was there, then Faron could ask him to do just about anything, and he had just the perfect idea tonight.

Before long, the kisses were longer, rougher: biting at each other’s lips or necks while hands wrapped around waists, grabbing at each other. Bodies pressed together as heat was built between them, barely a moment for air before lips were crushing together again. Hips were bucking against each other as their desire built, as both men could feel their thickness strain against the leather of their breeches.

Faron pulled back for a second, gazing into the blueness of his Prince’s eyes, before leaning in to puff his breath on pinked ears, “Follow me.”

He stepped back, smirk on his face and not hiding the fact that his cock was making the tell-tale bugle at the front of his trousers. He deliberately let his eyes linger on Vanden’s, before turning and opening the double doors that lead to the balcony.

The cool air felt marvellous on the elf’s face, who was sure that he looked like a blushed mess by now.

Faron bit his bottom lip as he heard the click of heels on the stone; Vanden grabbed his shoulder to turn him and kissed him earnestly, running a hand up the elf’s smooth jawline and settling on his neck.

The Prince’s warden stepped away again for a moment, stepping to the side and behind the ginger-haired royal, a slightly mad smile playing on his lips.

Vanden’s head was spinning; he could feel the flush shiver up and down his body as Faron came up from behind him, hands wrapping around his shoulders. The elven guard guided the prince down, until he was leaning against the railing of his balcony. He was panting and couldn’t form the words - was this where it was going to happen? 

Faron’s breath was hot on his ears as he whispered from behind, “Quiet, my Prince, or all of Mirrortail will know what you were doing tonight.” Vanden shuddered at the words, his cock aching to be free of his trousers at the thought of being caught. “Too loud, and the guards down below will hear you,” white teeth gleamed in the moonlight as the elf nipped at the pinked ears of his Prince.

A soft whine escaped the redhead as Faron’s hands moved from shoulders and further down his body. Fingers that deftly slipped between the leather of his trousers and his skin, moving from the sides to the front. He continued to make soft, breathy moans as fingers worked on undoing the laces of his trousers, and exhaled as he felt the tension lessen around his waist.

“Fuck,” Faron muttered under his breath as he hitched and rolled the Prince’s trousers down. Vanden was being obedient tonight, waiting patiently for him to be ready. The royal guardsman moved back, admiring the sight in front of him: the crown Prince, bent over the railing, presenting himself. Ready for the taking.

Another soft whine, “Don’t...make me wait.”

As Faron released his own cock, slick now with anticipation, he leaned in close to whisper, “Can I make you feel good, your highness?”

Faron had his answer as Vanden leaned his hips back, rubbing them against his thigh. The elf smirked, wrapping a hand around the redhead’s freckled waist, rough fingers on soft skin, before pressing the tip of his dick in to the other man.

Faron went slowly, watching the younger man in front of him react, with breaths and short gasps of pleasure. He rumbled as he drew back and came forward again, still slowly, savouring the sensation of the first few motions. Again, slowly, watching the Prince begin to pant and squirm, obviously wanting more. 

The evening lights glittered throughout the city, the view from the balcony reaching the very tips of the city and into the hills. The ocean looked serene as the moonlight bathed it, but all Faron could see was torchlight flicker and dance across the back of Vanden d’Argentfort as he drove his cock deep into his Prince’s ass.

They pressed together, Vanden’s arms failing against the force of his warden behind him, leaning himself against the smooth stone of the railing, desperately trying to keep his moans to himself. Instead, he let out little breathy sounds as he took Faron’s cock, desperate for more, faster, harder. He looked over his shoulder, feeling the flush burn on the tips of his ears, to catch eyes with the white haired elf.

He could see a sheen developing on Faron’s brow; his cheeks and pointed ear tips also flushed and his smile gleaming in the low light. They locked eyes - Vanden’s brilliant blue against Faron’s heterochromic jade and blue. There were a few moments, where all they could hear was the crackle of the torches, the heave of their breaths, and the wet smack of skin hitting skin.

Hands that had been gripping the Prince’s waist started to move, eliciting the royal to groan in anticipation. One of those hands wrapped around his cock, which was begging for attention. Faron leaned his body on Vanden to do so, pushing against the redhead and garnering more noises.

Vanden didn’t know if he could stay quiet for much longer, with the elf now rubbing his chest against his back. It was overloading his senses, and he was barely staying on his feet, much less thinking about his volume. After a few noticeably louder groans, a hand wrapped around his mouth and a voice hissed in his ear, “What would your father say if the guards caught you getting fucked right now?”

He was barely listening to the elf assigned to be his warden. He was lost, head spinning in pleasure as Faron was all over him. Vanden arched his back a bit, pressing his face into the hand over his mouth, panting hot breath on the palm as he continued to enjoy the elf's other hand. It was like Faron had a map of the prince’s body, and knew exactly what to do. 

Hot breath in his ear. His muscular body rubbing and smacking against his. A hand over his mouth, pulling his head back. A hand gripping his cock tightly, working him. And a cock sliding in and out of his ass, and the sound of skin smacking on skin.

Vanden trembled and gasped as he released, his cum shooting on the balusters and the smooth stone floors.

As Vanden recovered from the dizzy of release, Faron deftly moved one hand to wrap around the prince’s fiery-orange hair, and the other to tightly grip the prince’s hips, digging his fingers in; so close to his own climax. With fingers twirled and twisted up in the strands of Vanden’s hair, Faron pulled back, glancing over at the man who was still slack jawed, nerves calming down from the explosion. Faron felt his body building up; fuck, he loved bringing his prince to this place of disoriented bliss. A few good drives later, the elf was panting and making short grunts as he released deep inside the redhead.

He leaned over Vanden, who was now in a relaxed bend over the wide railing, a smile playing on his lips as he took in the view of the city. Faron knew he had a few minutes at best before Vanden would lose the desire to be touched; the moments he got in post-climax bliss were a luxury for him.

As soon as he felt like the world had stopped dancing in front of his eyes and below his feet, Faron took a shaky step back and withdrew his cock from the Prince, who hummed and turned to look over his shoulder at the elf.

A rare smile crept over Vanden’s face as he gazed: Faron was flushed, his cheekbones rosy alongside the tips of his long ears, and the fringe of his swept back hair was mussed and out of place. His lips seemed pinker than normal, maybe left over from the kissing before, like someone crushed berries on them. He was ethereal in this moment, glowing in the aftermath, unaware that he was being watched while hitching up his breeches before catching blue eyes with his own.

The smile on his prince’s lips made Faron’s heart flutter a little, rushing through his veins and straight to his head, making him a bit dizzy over again. He broke the gaze, looking down for a moment and smiling through a short chuckle before rubbing the buzzing sensation on the nape of his neck with a hand.

After Vanden pulled his own trousers back up, he moved in close to the taller elven man, and leaned into his chest, listening to the soft whoosh of his heart. “I enjoyed that,” he muttered softly, as one of Faron’s hands entwined with his own. “We’ll have to do it again.”

The guardsman purred at the thought; a deep rumble of satisfaction in his chest as he brought a hand up under the prince’s chin, and leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss. “At your command, your highness.”


End file.
